Codex
The is essentially an encyclopedia for enemy, Warframe, weapon, mod, Sentinel, Sentinel weapons event in Warframe. In order to obtain enemy information and mission objects for the codex players will need to use codex scanners. Information for other items is obtained by owning the item. Scanning How to scan: #Buy Codex Scanners from the Gear section of the Market. #Equip Codex Scanners to Gear bar. #Enter mission. #Choose Codex Scanner from Gear bar (or use hotkey). #Right click to zoom, hold left click over an enemy to scan. Alternatively, hold Left-click to both zoom and scan. Tips: *Try to stay hidden or in stealth when scanning. *Make sure the enemies are alive. Missions :This was only talked about - not shown - in the livestream. Missions will have a special object (mainframe or reactor) that will provide information when scanned with the data sample. The data masses picked up in the Spy mission are planned to hold random blocks of information that will be filled in the codex once mission is complete. There is a variety of information that can be gathered on each mission: *Drop Tables It is unknown if there is a bonus associated once all information is discovered. Enemies There is a variety of information that can be gathered on each enemy type: *Lore *Faction *Level Range *Regions *Health *Armor *Shield *Mod Drops (and rarity) The player gains a critical bonus (unknown if chance or damage) against the enemy type once all information is discovered. The number of scans needed of each enemy type for the codex profile to be complete depends on the amount of affinity that enemy type would give, e.g, a boss will take fewer scans than a heavy unit, and a heavy unit will take fewer scans than a light unit in order for the profile to be complete. Enemy list The following is a list of enemy types in the Codex (sorted alphabetically): *Corpus **Alad V **Ambulas **Corpus Tech **Crewman **Elite Crewman **Fusion MOA **Hyena **Jackal **Leech Osprey **Mine Osprey **MOA **Prod Crewman **Railgun MOA **Raptor **Scavenger Drone **Sgt. Nef Anyo **Shield Osprey **Shockwave MOA **Sniper Crewman **Zanuka **To be added: ***Anti-Moa ***Detron Crewman / White Crewman ***Fusion-Moa Drone *Grineer **Arid Butcher **Arid Eviscerator **Arid Hellion **Arid Lancer **Arid Seeker **Arid Trooper **Ballista **Bombard **Butcher **Captain Vor **Commander **Councilor Vay Hek **Desert Heavy Gunner **Elite Arid Lancer **Elite Lancer **Eviscerator **Flameblade **General Sargas Ruk **Heavy Gunner **Kela De Thaym **Lancer **Lt. Lech Kril **Napalm **Powerfist **Regulator **Roller **Scorch **Scorpion **Seeker **Shield Lancer **Trooper **Tyl Regor *Infested **Ancient Disruptor **Ancient Healer **Charger **Crawler **Electric Crawler **J3-Golem **Leaper **Lephantis **Lobber Crawler **Nauseous Crawler **Noxious Crawler **Phorid **Runner **Toxic Ancient *Wild **Desert Skate **Stalker *Corrupted **Corrupted Ancient **Corrupted Crewman **Corrupted Heavy Gunner **Corrupted Lancer **Corrupted MOA **Orokin Drone Notes *Information on the Codex is connected directly to the game so all information will always be up to date. *In livestream 17, it was mentioned that the codex will most likely be a piece of equipment. (unknown as to whether it has unlimited uses). As of livestream 18, it is confirmed to be an equipable item in the gear slot that has 100 uses (unkown whether it refreshes after each mission). You switch to the codex, place you target over the enemy or mission objective and scan them. You will get more exp from the scan if it is on an unalerted target. *As of the early hours of Update 11, the Codex Scanner is a gear item, purchasable for 500 credits, with 25 uses. *The Codex is not a communal effort. Each player has their own Codex. *Nekros can cast the Shadows of the Dead and scan the copies of the enemies. *You can also scan crates, fans, breakable windows, terminals, sentinels of other players, cameras and turrets. Media SicarusPrimeCodex.png GlaivePrimeCodex.png DetronCodex.png VoltCodex.png VaubanCodex.png ValkyrCodex.png TrinityCodex.png SarynCodex.png RhinoCodex.png NyxCodex.png NovaCodex.png NekrosCodex.png MagPrimeCodex.png MagCodex.png LokiCodex.png FrostPrimeCodex.png FrostCodex.png ExcaliburPrimeCodex.png ExcaliburCodex.png EmberPrimeCodex.png EmberCodex.png BansheeCodex.png AshCodex.png Category:Mechanics